


Fashion vs Food

by teenybirdy



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Mirandy Year of Fun & Frolics, Nate's a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 22:37:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15010931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teenybirdy/pseuds/teenybirdy
Summary: Andy and Nate break up because Andy admits she has feelings for Miranda. He doesn't take it very well and goes to Elias Clarke to convince Miranda to that Andy is his. The clackers stand by the young woman, but what will Miranda do?





	Fashion vs Food

**Author's Note:**

> Once again from Fabber0oz over on the DWP - MirAndy - Andy/Miranda Facebook Page.
> 
> The usual Disclaimers apply. Don't own them, make no money off them. I just enjoy putting them in random situations and letting them find their true place, with each other.

_"The person whose calls you take, that's the relationship you are in. I hope you two are very happy together."_

Nate's words rolled around her head as she tried to shut out his voice. After Paris, he had returned to her, with his tail tucked firmly between his legs, begging for another chance with promises he would be more supportive. He was still living in Boston, and with some reluctance, on her part, they were navigating a long distance relationship, but it all seemed to be on his terms. Over the last three months, he came to New York when he wanted to, but she was never invited to Boston. She couldn't say anything about his long working hours or the partying he seemed to do, but he felt he was free to say what he liked about her life in New York. She was realising the so-called relationship was a lost cause.

Once again he was showing a distinct lack of support for her demanding job at Runway. The latest bout of self-pity from him had been a call from Miranda, which had disturbed his attempts at Sunday morning sex, something she actually had zero interest in and was thankful to Miranda for interrupting. She caught the tail end of his words. "...I mean, it's the weekend for Christ's sake, isn't sixteen hours a day at her beck and call Monday to Friday enough?"

"Nate?" She tried to interrupt but he was on a tangent as he flipped her a grilled cheese she didn't want.

"Jesus Andy, I can't believe you've stayed. It's been a year and you are still there..." Nate continued to spew his thoughts out as if she hadn't heard them all before, numerous times.

Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath. "Nate?" She tried again as he over-rode her words.

"...She's a fucking menace and it's only gotten worse since the divorce..." He continued.

Unbidden, the thought of Miranda, glassy-eyes, wearing that worn, grey cashmere robe entered her mind. Her heart clenched as she remembered how much she wanted to comfort her boss that night in Paris, to take her into her arms and hold her close and kiss the tears from her face. If only...

"...You said one year, that's all it would take for you to be able to move on and get a job anywhere." Nate huffed.

"Nate?" Andy hissed. She saw she finally had his attention. "This isn't working for me. Get out." She told him, gesturing to the door.

"What? No! You...You can't be serious." Nate stammered.

"Deadly." Andy looked at his face and saw his disbelief. "No matter what you claim, I will never be able to give you what you need and you will never support me in my career aspirations. This thing between us, it's over, it has been for a long time. I was fooling myself into thinking this would work." She caught his eye and realised she needed to be honest. "You were right that night before Paris, I will always take Miranda's calls because she is the person I want to be in a relationship with. I love her, Nate. She's challenging and makes me madder than Hell 90% of the time, but I still absolutely adore her. When I realised I was falling in love with her, I thought I was going crazy, the whole world looked different, but I know I would do anything for her." She swallowed hard against her forming tears. "And I realise she doesn't know I exist outside of my role as her assistant, but I need to be near her, and that is why I've stayed. I will stay until she pushes me out of Runway."

"You really have gone crazy. There's no other explanation." Nate was furious as Andy brushed past him and opened the apartment door.

"Falling in love is a crazy thing, and with this kind of madness, I hope I never find sanity again." Andy's words were firm and she gestured for Nate to move.

Grabbing his bag he made his way out but came to a standstill as he reached her. "You'll regret this, Andy." He warned her.

"No, I won't, Nate" Andy stated. "Goodbye and good luck." She threw the door closed behind him, feeling relief flood through her. Stalking towards her desk, where she'd placed her cell next to her notepad, she saw the hearts and butterflies she'd doodled as Miranda spoke to her.

Picking it up she dialled the one person who she knew would want to celebrate the end of the clusterfuck that was her relationship. "Hey Nige, how do you feel about lunch and an afternoon of cocktails and conversation?" She couldn't help but smile at Nigel's happy exclamation of agreement as she explained the rapid change of plans. They quickly made decided what they would do before disconnecting the call and moving to get ready.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Miranda had woken up to thoughts of the brunette assistant that had somehow managed to capture her heart. She had heard her the day before, making plans with that cook of hers, and it left her heart aching. Unable to resist she picked up her cell and pressed the 1st-speed dial option. This had been a recent change, much preferring to deal with Andréa's warmth rather than the very uptight Emily.

She heard deep grumbling in the background as she confirmed some minor inconsequential detail about the upcoming week while reeling off one or two changes to make it seem like a valid call. She could hear the smile in Andréa's voice, no doubt the by-product of whatever the boyfriend was saying, but it made her become slightly gentler than usual, offering a whispered thank you as she disconnected the call. She told herself it was ridiculous to feel the way she did about the young woman, but she couldn't seem to help it. The warmth and expressiveness in those beautiful doe eyes had been her undoing the night in Paris when she had opened up briefly about the upcoming divorce.

It made her yearn for more and yet she had no idea if her attention would even be welcome to the young woman. One thing the past year had taught Andréa was how to perfect a reasonable poker face, most likely so she was unable to see the hurt she caused when she spat the cruel words she couldn't always stop.

Andréa's eyes often gave her away momentarily but Miranda had caught nothing in them that indicated anything more than a professional relationship. She recognised she would have to release Andréa from her position sooner or later. Although she had proven herself, Andréa was not meant to shine her light at Runway forever, she was meant for greater things and everyone knew it was rare for anyone to stay in a position as her assistant for more than a year unless they wanted a career in fashion.

She let her thoughts move to Paris and the young woman's disappearance for an hour after the luncheon. It was something she did often and each time it made her uneasy. It had been so easy to accept the young woman's sincere apology and the obvious lie about her whereabouts upon her reappearance at her side at the afternoon shows. The fact she had a new iPhone had not escaped her attention either.

Her daughters charged into the room and climbed into bed with her, snuggling in on either side. "Mommy, did you invite Andy to the park?" Cassidy asked breathlessly.

"No, Bobbsey. Andréa is with her  _friend_  this weekend, plus I am sure she does not wish to spend her free time with her boss." Miranda told her softly, trying to tamper her little girl's disappointment.

"Oh. He's a douche." Caroline stated.

"Caroline Priestly..." Miranda's lips twitched in a ghost of a smile. She was only slightly appalled at the words, finding the comment quite amusing. "...You should not say that about people."

"But you also told us to tell the truth, mommy." Cassidy reminded her. "He doesn't like that Andy works at Runway and he was quite rude with us when we saw them a few weeks ago at the park. He laughed at Patricia, all she wanted was a cuddle off Andy."

"Yes, well, not many people like the way your mommy does things at work, and Patricia can be a little bit of a handful," Miranda explained.

"But you're the best at what you do, and this wouldn't be work. I'm sure Andy knows that." Cassidy smiled at her mom and draped her arm over her waist, squeezing it tightly. "And she always says Patricia is her favourite non-human."

"We are sure Andy sees past the nasty names you are given," Caroline reassured her, placing a light kiss on her cheek.

"I don't know, Bobbsey's," Miranda admitted. "I am not an easy person to know."

The twins grinned at each other across their mom. They knew Andy loved their mom, they just needed their mom to see it too. It would be brilliant to have Andy in their life permanently. Their call to her in Paris had happened at just the right time. She'd been about to walk away, but they had reminded her of her promise to take care of their mom, and Andy never broke her promises.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Andy was running late, having over-indulged in cocktails with Nigel, Jocelyn, Emily and Serena the afternoon before. She had returned to her apartment and promptly passed out, forgetting to set her alarm. Waiting for Miranda's usual coffee order she popped two Tylenol in her mouth and chugged water from a bottle. She'd need some serious luck to make it even part way through the day. She sighed as remnants of conversation from the previous day filtered through her mind.

_"You actually told him you loved Miranda?" Nigel clapped his hands in glee and hooted triumphantly._

_"It's about time you admitted it," Jocelyn stated, slurring drunkenly into her Cosmo._

_"It's been obvious for a while, querida." Serena offered her opinion as she knocked back yet another shot of tequila._

_"This is not happening. No, no, no. You cannot actually be serious,_ _Andréa?" Emily's eyes were closed and her hands came up over her ears, trying to block out to sight and sound of her colleague._

_"It's not like I planned to fall in love with her. And it's not like anything would ever happen. She's straight, twice divorced and totally out of my league." Andy stared morosely into her beer as Nigel patted his shoulder._

_"You'd be surprised. Miranda is, as you are well aware, totally unpredictable." Nigel grinned at the gleam in Andy's eyes._

_"And I think she actually likes you, her eyes follow you when you are in the room with her."_ _Jocelyn smiled._

_Serena patted her hand. "She did not fire you after the cerulean thing, the Miami fiasco or that first night delivering the book, querida. And she let you come back after your little disappearing stunt in Paris" She clapped a hand over her mouth and looked at Andy in horror as Emily turned on them._

_"You left her in Paris?" Emily shrieked. "You absolute cow." She shook her head. "Well that's it, we are all doomed. She obviously does like you and..." She trailed off at the laughter at the table. "...and...Jesus, will you let me finish?" The laughter calmed down and four pairs of eye's looked at the redhead. "When you collide spectacularly, and it will happen_ _, I want you to promise me one thing." Seeing Andy's nod, she smirked. "No office sex."_

_Louder laughter exploded around the table, everyone knowing how unlikely that was. As Andy wiped tears from her eyes she continued to chuckle. "Em, seriously. I have to face her in the morning. I do not need those images in my head, I'll never be able to concentrate."_

_"Good." Emily huffed. "Because it's my turn for Paris this year. I cannot and will not have you upstage me."_

_"You know I love ya, right Em?" Andy whispered._

_"Don't get all sappy on me, Sachs. Have a shot. The afternoon is still young." Emily passed around the shots of tequila with a wide smile._

As she entered the foyer of Elias Clarke at a run, Miranda's coffee in hand, she ran smack into Nate, barely stopping the coffee's from toppling from her hands. "What are you doing here?" She hissed furiously at him.

"I'm here to warn that old dragon you are mine. She can't have you. You will always be mine." He swayed on his feet and she recoiled from the smell of alcohol coming off him as he grabbed her arm. She gagged as the stench overwhelmed her senses. "I will not let you throw our relationship away, Andy." His words were loud.

"Go back to Lily's, Nate. You are drunk and..." Andy trailed off as his grip became firmer on her bicep and she winced.

The usual array of clackers were entering the building and many watched from the corner of their eyes as they passed. Not concerned enough to stop Nate, or to call security, but curious as to why the nicest person at Runway was being manhandled by the scruffy man. Jocelyn walked into the building and saw what was happening. Pulling out her cell she spoke quietly into the device. "Em, I believe your presence is needed in the foyer. Nate's here, and he has hold of Andy. There's no sign of Security."

"...Please, Nate. Let go. Let me drop these off upstairs and we'll go somewhere quiet and talk." She whispered, fighting an onslaught of tears, embarrassed that this was happening, but grateful she had run into him before Miranda.

"No!" Nate shouted furiously, shaking her. "I am not having you go up there." He stepped into her personal space and she looked into his eyes. His expression was one she had never seen. "I can't believe you love her. She's an uncompromising bitch of a woman. And yet you're choosing her over me." His words thundered through the foyer causing a few gasps.

Andy closed her eyes. "Just stop, please. She's not due to arrive for another few minutes. Please, Nate, just leave." She pleaded with him, hoping he'd come to his senses.

"She'll be here soon and I aim to show her you belong to me." He pulled her closer and flicked the coffee's out of her hands. The one no-foam skimmed latte with an extra shot and three drip coffees with room for milk went splattering on the foyer and he pulled her close, catching her lips in a punishing kiss, wedging his tongue in her mouth. She gagged again at the stale taste of Southern Comfort and cigarettes. Pulling her head back forcibly wrenching her neck painfully. "I don't know why I want you, you are nothing but a worthless slut after all." He thundered. "She won't want you. You are not worthy of even that old bitch."

"Oh no, you did not." Emily's strident British tone hit him and he reeled, letting go of Andy. Getting himself together and sneering at her. Andy turned to see Emily flanked by Nigel and Serena.

"Oh look, another of the Dragon's Pavlov dogs." Nate's tone was caustic as Jocelyn joined the trio behind Andy.

"God Nate, you really are a colossal bellend." Emily grinned at his look of confusion. "A shithouse." She explained airily as if she was talking to someone with a low mental capacity. "I used to feel sorry for you, but you really are a whiny fucking shitbag."

"You...you..." Nate trailed off unable to find a decent comeback in his drunken haze.

Emily rolled her eyes. "Don't be a cockwomble, Nate. It's time to take the hint and disappear. You are not welcome here, Andy does not want you, she loves someone else. If you can't get that through your thick skull there's something seriously wrong with your mental capacity. Did someone smack your tiny little brain out with a frying pan or were you dropped on your head a few too many times as a baby by your sister-mother in whatever inbred bumblefuck town you were dragged up in?" Nigel chucked at the words. Emily reminded him so much of Miranda at that moment. "Do you honestly think you can get away with harassing Andy and manhandling her in such a way?" Emily's jaw was clenched. "You are vastly mistaken. I must advise that there are security camera's throughout the Elias Clarke building, and your actions will have been captured in their entirety, I can have them pulled in minutes off our secure servers and passed along to detectives at the NYPD." Emily spoke slowly, each word clearly enunciated. "Anyone who has witnessed your actions will stand beside and behind Andy. We stand by our own and regardless of what you believe, she is one of us now. You are drunk and frankly pathetic. Now piss off."

"She's mine." Nate roared. "I will not lose her to Miranda fucking Priestly. Why can't any of you see how crazy this is?"

"No, she is not yours. She didn't want you back, not really." Nigel's words were soft. "She made do with a lesser option because she believed she couldn't have what her heart truly desired. You say she is worthless, but it is you who is not worthy of our Six. She is beautiful, gentle and she is loved by all of us here, including Miranda."

"Yes, she is." Miranda's icy tone hit them all at full force but her eyes held gentleness as they viewed the teary young woman. "Come along, Andréa." Miranda looked at the coffee on the floor and pursed her lips. Placing a warm hand on Andy's back she led her around the spillage, throwing over her shoulder. "Emily, have security deal with this  _cockwomble_  and I'll need coffee, get yourself, Andréa and the others one while you are at it, Serena may assist you. That's all."

**xxxxxxxxxx**

She led Andréa into the elevator with her and pressed the button for the 17th floor. Standing beside the brunette, she kept a constant contact with her, attempting to reassure her. Her thoughts running over what she had heard. What did the young man mean by not losing Andréa to her? Why had Emily jumped to her defence? It wasn't like they were friends, she often heard the young Brits caustic comments to the brunette.

As the lift landed she walked beside the young woman to the outer office and removed her coat and bag, hanging them herself. She saw the amazement flash in the dark expressive eyes and couldn't help but smirk. Stepping behind Andréa Miranda removed her jacket and hung it up beside her own. "Come along, Andréa." She gestured to her office and moved towards the large white sofa. "Sit." She stated. Andréa's legs folded underneath her automatically at her words. "Tell me what caused this debacle."

"I broke up with him yesterday." Andréa's words had her heart fluttering. "And then I celebrated my freedom with Nigel and the rest of the gang."

"Why would he assume that had anything to do with me?" Miranda asked curiously, her tone gentle.

Andréa's head bowed and her long chestnut hair hid her face and eyes. "Because I told him I couldn't be with him because it was you I loved."

"Me?" Miranda was stunned by the brunette's bravery. Emily's heels were heard clacking on the marble outside of her office. "Give me two minutes." She saw Andréa's nod of acknowledgement and stood up, stalking out of her office. Picking up one of the trays she found Andréa's Mocha on the other. She caught Emily's eyes. "I assume the matter in the foyer has been dealt with."

"Yes, Miranda. If he is seen within 500 meters of the entrance to the building he will be handed over to New York's finest. Measures are also in place to ensure there are restraining orders placed against him for yourself and Andréa.

"Acceptable." She caught Emily's eyes. "I hope you realise you will be training a new second assistant shortly, it will delay your move to the Art Department. I believe it may be time for Andréa to move on."

"I do not see why she needs to leave," Emily muttered.

"Don't you?" Miranda's raised eyebrow had Emily flustered.

"Well, I mean...you can't take anything that idiot said seriously. I mean he was drunk and..." Emily trailed off as she caught the fleeting emotions in Miranda's eyes. "Oh." Realisation dawned. "Well yes, I suppose a delay in things is to be expected."

"I knew you would see it that way," Miranda smirked. "Now, I expect not to be disturbed for at least the next hour. I have much to discuss with Andréa about the future."

"Yes, Miranda." As the editor turned away to enter her office she caught Emily's muttered. "I love my job, I love my job. I love my job." She couldn't help the smirk that formed. She was quite fond of the uptight young woman and really enjoyed watching her handle that scruffy man-child.

Moving quickly she closed the door and looked towards the brunette. She saw Andréa's shoulders shaking, as silent tears flowed from her eyes. She placed the coffee's down on the coffee table before sitting down next to her, angling towards her. "Andréa, look at me." The young woman shook her head. "Please, I need to see your eyes." Miranda's voice was warm and the plea had Andréa's head coming up slowly, she saw those eyes, highlighting despair. She handed her a tissue. "Dry your eyes, Andréa."

"Please don't fire me." The tremulous request got her attention and she watched as the woman blotted her eyes.

"I am not firing you, Andréa." Miranda sighed. "But I will need a month's written notice."

"But I don't want to leave, I like it here and...if this is about what I said...the love stuff...I promise you won't ever be put in an uncomfortable position by it. I won't do anything unprofessional or..." Andy rambled and Miranda found herself becoming exasperated. Leaning forward she cut the babbling short and caught those pouting lips in an exploratory kiss that seemed to stun Andréa.

Gaining no response from the young woman she pulled back, suddenly embarrassed. Turning her head away Miranda missed the scowl forming on Andréa's face. "You kissed me," Andréa whispered.

"Forget it, I...I...obviously mistaken. My apologies." Miranda was mortified as Andréa stood.

"I do not accept your apology," Andréa told her.

"What?" Miranda was suddenly furious and launched herself to her feet, her eyes glaring at the impudent young woman who was stepping into her personal space and enveloping her in her warmth.

"I do not accept your apology. I do not think you are actually sorry about your actions, just embarrassed, no doubt by my lack of reaction." Andréa smiled at her softly. "It fried my brain a little" She admitted. "And if I accept your apology it means I cannot do this." Andréa's lips were smooth against her own and she couldn't help the little moan that escaped as a tongue swept across her bottom lip seeking further contact. Gasping her mouth opened and she felt a jolt of electricity as Andréa's tongue touched hers for the first time.

Miranda tangled her hands into Andy's hair, pulling her closer. She was delighted at the silkiness of the chestnut locks as their lips and tongues continued their gentle battle. Breaking the kiss she offered the young woman a large, genuine smile. "Would you deny me the pleasure of doing this again with your refusal to leave?" Her words were low and voice husky.

"Nu-no." Andréa stammered.

"A wise choice, darling. Now let's sit." She sat them both down and they moved to face one another. "We have much to discuss, but first..." Miranda's lips caught hers in a passionate kiss which she broke after a few minutes, resting her forehead against Andréa's as she caught her breath. "...Will you come with me to pick up the twins from School? They were disappointed when I did not invite you to join us yesterday."

"They wanted to spend time with me?" Andy was stunned and pulled back to look into Miranda's blue eyes. She knew she had formed a reasonable relationship with the twins, they actually called her Andy rather than ' _assistant'_  and they had called to check in with her in Paris when news of the divorce broke, but she hadn't realised she'd had that much of an impact.

"Yes, they would, presumably, like to know you better, as would I." Miranda offered her a smile. "Are you agreeable?"

"Yes, Miranda." Andy breathed.

"Acceptable. Now, I am sure we can extend the invitation to include dinner. It is Thai night at La Priestly's.

**xxxxxxxxx**

The twins were thrilled to climb in the car and find their mom in the back and Andy sat beside Roy. As they drove through traffic they kept up a constant stream of conversation, including both Roy and Andy and laughing at the random outbursts from Roy as he navigated the busy roads.

When Roy pulled up at the Park, Cara was waiting with Patricia who wagged her tail happily as they all got from the car. Miranda had been stunned to see Cara hand Andy Patricia's lead explaining she had a date, and as she took Andy's place in the front seat, kissing Roy hello to cheers from the brunette and the twins. Miranda's apparent shock had them laughing. Andy and the twins had seen the sparks flying between Cara and Roy, and they knew it was only a matter of time before one of them cracked and asked the other out.

As Andy knelt down to ruffle the fur around Patricia's face Miranda smiled. She was amazed by her beloved dog's reaction to the brunette. She was notoriously difficult to please, but with Andy, she offered her little yelps and whines as if she was telling the young woman about her day. Her big paws came up to claim a gentle handshake and it was obvious she was loving being made a fuss over. It made her heart smile to see. Miranda knew Emily and a multitude of previous assistants hated the handling of her precious big girl, but once again Andy had achieved the impossible and had somehow charmed the most stubborn Priestly.

As they walked side by side they watched as Cassidy and Caroline chased each other in a two-man game of tag. They both felt at peace, enjoying the quiet time, with no need for unnecessary conversation. After their kisses that morning, they had drunk their coffee while discussing their next steps. Until Andy left Runway, they would get to know each other on a more personal level to ensure they were ready to move forward from there. If by that point they believed the relationship would work they would openly date. Miranda refused to hide her away like a dirty little secret. Miranda spent some time putting the feelers out to help Andy secure another position, and had been told of a cub reporters job at the New York Mirror, it was a small publication, and Miranda told Andy she was sure she could produce a better offer for her, but Andy had been happy and had submitted her resume immediately. She had typed up her letter of resignation, backdating it to the Friday before, and Miranda had accepted it.

Reaching the dog park Andy let Patricia off her lead and she charged off after the twins. They found a bench to sit on and sat close to each other. Andy stretched her neck and winced. She felt Miranda's eyes on her. They were hidden by the usual shades to block out the late afternoon sun, but she felt the gaze burning her. "Just ask me whatever it is you want to know," Andy told her softly.

"Did he hurt you?" Miranda asked.

"Not really, he forced me into a kiss, and if I am honest I nearly threw up in his mouth. I jarred my neck a little as I pulled myself away. It was embarrassing more than anything." Andy's words were spoken softly. "I hate the fact people saw that."

"You have a loyal band of friends, darling." The endearment tripped off Miranda's tongue and Andy's face split into a grin as the editor blushed.

"I'm sorry, Andréa." Miranda looked away.

"Please don't apologise. I like it. You also called me that this morning, I am happy to be your darling."

"Well..." Miranda seemed pleased. "Okay, my darling."

"Would you let me get the girls an ice cream, Miranda?" Andy asked. She saw Miranda purse her lips as she thought about it.

"Yes, I believe it is time for their afternoon snack." Miranda smiled. "Mango sorbet for me."

Andy grinned and stood up, offering her hand to the older woman. Miranda glanced at it before placing her own in it and entwining their fingers, they walked hand in hand towards the twins.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Their return to the townhouse had Miranda ordering pizza instead of Thai food, after much pouting from the twins, and Andréa. She found she hadn't been able to resist the pleading eyes of the brunette alongside those of her daughters. She hoped, above anything else, there would be many more moments such as this.

Once the pizza was delivered and promptly devoured she spoke to the twins about wanting to date Andréa. They seemed thrilled, and she was delighted by their easy acceptance. She happily agreed to one game on the x-box with the twins. Andréa seemed surprised as she watched them set up a couch co-op game of Rockband 4. She watched as the Caroline and Cassidy took the drums and guitar and Miranda the mic. They put their heads together and Cassidy giggled. Miranda laughed as Scorpions, No one like you started to play. Miranda noticed when the words of the chorus hit Andréa hard and brought tears to her eyes as she sang the lyrics in a low voice.

_There's no one like you_  
_I can't wait for the nights with you_  
_I imagine the things we'll do  
_ _I just want to be loved by you_

She turned away from Andréa's gaze and let the young woman get herself under control. She recognised the day's events had taken their toll on the young woman and did not want to seem as if she was pressurising her into more than she was willing to give. As the song ended Andy clapped and offered the three Priestly's a warm smile. She couldn't help but grin back as Caroline and Cassidy snuggled into Andréa on the sofa.

"Bobbsey's, it is time for bed," Miranda advised them gently.

"Just one more song, please mommy," Caroline asked.

"Andy has to sing with us." Cassidy chimed.

"Oh, no no." Andréa blushed. "I don't sing, munchkin's."

"But it's a family tradition, even mommy sings for us," Caroline stated.

"Please, Andy." Cassidy gave her the puppy eyes and pouted and Miranda smirked. Let Andréa try to resist the twin pouts of destruction.

She watched Andréa's internal struggle before her shoulders fell. "Okay, but I pick my own song."

"Yes." Caroline and Cassidy were jubilant and they jumped up to get Andréa the controller.

Andréa scrolled through the options before settling on a song and smirking, kicking her shoes off she stepped towards the twins in front of the large wall-mounted flatscreenTV and started to sing.

_Because you know I'm all about that bass_  
_'bout that bass, no treble_  
_I'm all 'bout that bass, 'bout that bass, no treble_  
_I'm all 'bout that bass, 'bout that bass, no treble_  
_I'm all 'bout that bass, 'bout that bass_

Andréa got into the song, moving with the music easily as the twins laughed, she turned to Miranda and smirked as she sang the first verse.

_Yeah, it's pretty clear, I ain't no size two_  
_But I can shake it, shake it like I'm supposed to do_  
_Cause I got that boom boom that all the boys chase_  
_And all the right junk in all the right places_  
_I see the magazines working that Photoshop_  
_We know that shit ain't real, come on now, make it stop_  
_If you got beauty, beauty just raise 'em up_  
_Cause every inch of you is perfect from the bottom to the top_

She couldn't help but laugh along with her daughters as Andréa turned back to the screen.

_Yeah, my momma, she told me don't worry about your size_  
_She says, boys like a little more booty to hold at night_  
_You know I won't be no stick-figure, silicone Barbie doll_  
_So, if that's what's you're into then go ahead and move along_

_Because you know I'm all about that bass_  
_'bout that bass, no treble_  
_I'm all 'bout that bass, 'bout that bass, no treble_  
_I'm all 'bout that bass, 'bout that bass, no treble_  
_I'm all 'bout that bass, 'bout that bass_

_Hey, I'm bringing booty back_  
_Go ahead and tell them skinny bitches that_  
_No, I'm just playing I know you think you're fat_  
_But I'm here to tell you_  
_Every inch of you is perfect from the bottom to the top_

_Yeah, my momma, she told me don't worry about your size_  
_She says, boys like a little more booty to hold at night_  
_You know I won't be no stick-figure, silicone Barbie doll_  
_So, if that's what's you're into then go ahead and move along_

_S_ he held the mic out to the twins to let them laugh through the rest of the lyrics as she caught her eyes, offering a mischievous smile. Miranda couldn't help but wag her finger at the young woman and shake her head, but she was amused.

_Because you know I'm all about that bass_  
_'bout that bass, no treble_  
_I'm all 'bout that bass, 'bout that bass, no treble_  
_I'm all 'bout that bass, 'bout that bass, no treble_  
_I'm all 'bout that bass, 'bout that bass_

The song ended and Cassidy launched herself at the brunette laughing loudly. Caroline followed suit and they were both tickled and held tightly to her before having a kiss placed on their head and set back on their feet.

"Bed, Bobbsey's," Miranda told them, giving them both a warm smile and hug.

"Night mommy, g'night Andy." The twins spoke in unison.

"Night guys. Thanks for a great night." Andréa stated.

"Will you be here for breakfast?" Cassidy asked.

"No honey," Miranda noted her daughter's disappointment.

"We'll do it again, soon," Caroline responded before running from the room, her sister at her heels. They were gone leaving the two women alone.

Andréa sat beside her and her smile was soft. "They're beautiful children, Miranda. I can understand why you are so proud of them."

"They are my pride and joy." Miranda's eyes were gentle and she held her hand out for Andréa to take. It was clasped firmly and once again their fingers entwined. "Thank you for tonight, my darling." Miranda moved closer and licked her lips. She watched as Andréa started back and stood, letting go of her hand.

"Oh shi...shoot. I forgot the book." Andréa closed her eyes. "I'll just..."

She couldn't help the smirk. "My darling, Emily is bringing the book, in fact, it should be here soon. Now if you wish to leave I shall call you a cab or you are welcome to stay." At Andréa's look of shock, she blushed. "I...I mean, there are guest rooms or you can stay with me. That, well, that doesn't mean..."

"Miranda, sweetheart, you are babbling. That's my job." Andréa grinned down at her.

"Sweetheart?" Miranda was stunned. It had been a long time since someone had put sweet in an endearment.

"Well, I didn't think you'd appreciate babe." Andréa grinned down at her. "I should go, I can't exactly rock up at Runway tomorrow wearing the same clothes."

Miranda bit her lip, partly afraid to utter the next admission. "I made up a bag of things for you, just in case."

"Well in that case, how can I refuse?" Andréa smiled widely. "Now, what would you like to do with the rest of the evening?"

Miranda pulled her down next to her and cupped her face in her palms, inching closer she brushed her lips lightly against the young woman's. "This."She murmured against Andréa's lips.

"Acceptable," She heard Andréa's whispered words as her lips swept lightly once again in a delicate touch.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Andy and Nate are broken up because Andy admitted she has feelings for Miranda. He doesn't take it very well and goes to Elias Clarke to convince Miranda to that Andy is his. Andy intercepts his mission and he tells her that she's making the wrong decision. His behaviour is borderline harassment/abuse. The clackers witness it, one brave clacker calls Emily and Emily rips him a new one. Miranda finds out and the rest is Mirandy history.


End file.
